Compound bows have a rigid riser, an upper limb, a lower limb, pulley members journaled on the limb outer ends, and a bow string assembly. A hand grip is mounted on the rigid riser. The hand grip is shaped to be held by an archer with the bow string between the hand grip and the archer's body. Archers have not found the hand grip to be suitable for carrying compound bows between hunting positions. Bows can be carried by the bow string. After a relative short period of time the bow string applies pressure to a persons hand and fingers and reduces blood circulation to finger tips.
A number of carrying slings have been tried. Some of the slings have to be removed before the bow can be employed to launch an arrow. Other slings are loose and can interfere with bow sights or arrow rests.
Compound bows have been provided with a carrying handle to the rear of the hand grip and integral with the riser. The hand grip could contact a person's arm when holding the bow by the carrying handle. Another compound bow has a second hand grip that is perpendicular to the first hand grip. Neither hand grip would be suitable for a carrying handle.